novafandomcom-20200223-history
N.O.V.A. 3 -Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance-
Bold text |'Bold text'title = Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance 3 |image = [[]] |caption = Promotion icon image for mobile for devices. |aspect ratio = |resolution = 720p, iPad Retina, & 1080p over HDTV (iPad 3) |developer = Gameloft |publisher = Gameloft |distributor = Apple, Google, Sony |license = |series = N.O.V.A. Series |engine = Gameloft Proprietary |version = |released = May 15, 2012 |genre = Action-adventure First-Person Shooter |modes = |ratings = |platforms = iOS, Android |media = |requirements = |input = }} Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance 3 also called N.O.V.A 3 is Gameloft's third installment of the critically acclaimed N.O.V.A series. Campaign N.O.V.A commander Kal Wardin receives a distress call from his AI, Yelena, on the long abandoned planet Earth. He crash lands in the ruined Qwestcity of San francisco and joins up with other N.O.V.A troops to re-activate communications and retreat to the N.O.V.A. base. There, he finds out that the N.O.V.A. has stolen the Judger's artifact, in the hopes that it could transform Earth back to the habitable planet it was. Kal is approached by Prometheus, who scolds the humans and the Volterites for being child-like. He tells Kal that the Voleterites had discovered the location of more Judger artifacts and were attepmting to seize them as weapons of mass destruction. Prometheus sends Kal to a Judger Ship, where Kal is immediately almost killed, but is saved by a rebel Psycher named: Maz'Rah. Maz'Rah and Kal fight their way through the ship until Kal helps Maz'Rah acheive his goal of taking the ship for himself. It turns out that Maz'Rah had the artifact all along, and only kept it from Kal to make sure he assisted Maz'Rah. Once Kal gets the artifact, Prometheus imediatly transports him to the location of the next artifact, a priso planet. Once there Kal must not only fight Volterites but also prisoners. While seaching, Kal meets up with his old friend Rufus who helps him. It is discovered that the volterites already got the artifact and KAl must go to Volteron to recover it. But the Judger's were not people to play with, and knowing this, Kal vows that after this mission, he would be resigning from N.O.V.A, and this time, permanently. The story line continues through ten missions, each one a bit harder than the last. Bold text Multiplayer Local Wireless-Fidelity network or Gameloft Live (over Wi-Fi) supports up to twelve players in multiplayer matches, with game modes including: •Free-for-All -- Kill or be killed. Whoever hits the score limit first wins and ends the game. •Team Deathmatch -- Two teams fight each other for map control. Whoever hits the score limit first wins and ends the game. •Freeze Tag -- Team-based mode where killing another player freezes them. Freeze all enemy team members to score a team point. Stand by frozen teammates for 3 seconds to thaw them. •Capture the Flag -- Each team has a base holding a flag. To score a team point you must take the opposing team's flag and return it to your base. Before scoring, your team's flag must be secured in your own base. •InstaCrib -- A Free-for-All mode where you and your enemies have the same weapon. Any hit is an instant death. Maps have no power-ups. •Capture the Point -- Capture and then hold control of all points for 30 seconds to score a team point. Stand by a point to capture it. Category:Games Category:Nova